


band tees are gender neutral podfic

by bruisesandcontusions



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Agender Character, Genderfluid Character, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisesandcontusions/pseuds/bruisesandcontusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's always an issue, which is what Bren tells Sarah, because now they don't have anything to wear that looks nice but not too girly, so Sarah lends them a Walk the Moon t shirt because band tees are gender neutral as fuck</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	band tees are gender neutral podfic

**Author's Note:**

> so i read this fic a few weeks back while compiling trans fics for the [bandomtransheadcanons](http://bandomtransheadcanons.tumblr.com/) blog (notice the blatant plug there - please check us out guys!) and when i reread it today i loved it so much that i decided to record it straight away. thank you so much to shesthesmoke for letting me podfic this awesome little fic!

the download/listen link can be found **[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y1dz2z7btp8zqxd/band%20tees%20are%20gender%20neutral.mp3?dl=0)** (mp3, 09:00)


End file.
